This invention relates to improvements in a control circuit for cooking effected by cooking ranges.
In cooking ranges such as those utilizing high frequency heating, cooking has heretofore been controlled by a mechanically operated timer but, with the latest progress in electronics, electronic circuits have been utilized in many cases to control the cooking effected by these cooking ranges. Particularly the main tendency is increasing use of digital timer circuits with finger contact switches utilizing a micro-computer. The use of such digital timer circuits is advantageous because the control of both the cooking time and the heating power can be precisely accomplished by operating finger contact switch type operating keys but is disadvantageous because, after the particular cooking operation has been started following the completion of the ordering of the program required for that cooking operation, the ordered program disappears when any of the operating keys is contacted by the user or mischievously touched by a child.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cooking control circuit for a cooking range including a new and improved timer for preventing a program ordered for a particular cooking operation from disappearing from operation due to a mistaken actuation of the operating keys involved.